


Kneel for me

by Dha_Alverde



Category: Avengers: The Initiative, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Loki Wins Battle of New York (Marvel), Blood, Blow Jobs, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loss of Virginity, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dha_Alverde/pseuds/Dha_Alverde
Summary: Loki won the battle of New York. You get into a squabble with four Chitauri and he helps you. Only his help is not free and you wonder if it's worth it. Which it, as you soon find out, very much is.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 27





	Kneel for me

“Love?”, he called out to you. “You’re finally awake”. He said playfully and it’s probably not good.

Nothing was same since New York. You already know the story but sometimes it’s too much. Aliens coming down, led by a God and a team of superheroes rising to stop them. Obviously, they failed. Now you and the rest of the world were left at his mercy. And he was merciless. 

Or so everyone thought. 

Yesterday, he found you, who were about to be sent to oblivion by a group of four Chitauri. He slew the fourth before the first three even got the time to hit the ground. The blood, if that was blood, was everywhere and it’s not that you were disguised but the past few days were so overwhelming that you passed out.  
And now you awoke, in what seems like a medieval room. The bed was huge and there were deep emerald green curtains blocking off the lights from outside which you were really grateful for. 

You looked up and saw a long couch in the same color like the curtains, but most importantly, you saw someone sitting on it. Not just someone, the man sitting was Loki, the new king. And he was reading a book.

He closed it and placed it on a table near the couch. Then he stood up and made his way to you.  
“Are you alright, pet?”, he asked.

You tried to say something but no words came out.

He seems to take it and went for a glass of water. “Drink. You will feel better”, he said as he handed you the glass witch you downed in a second.  
“Thank you…”, you muttered slowly. You looked around the room but there was no sign of where you were, especially with the dark curtains covering every window.  
You wanted to ask him but you remembered who he was. Everyone said that whatever you do you should not anger him, so you decided to remain silent.  
“It’s alright, you can speak. I wouldn’t murder you right when you wake up”, he said with a small smile dancing within his words.  
“I, uh, where am I? And what happened?”, you asked slowly, still vary of him.

“You are still in New York, in the Stark Tower specifically. And more specifically, in my room”, he paused, presumably to relish in the expression of your shock. Stark Tower? The same building that once belonged to famous Tony Stark but is now used as a base for Loki himself? Before you had a chance to say anything, he continued. “As for what happened, you collapsed after your interesting squabble with Chitauri and I took you here to recover. Why, pray tell, would you try to fight them?”, Loki asked in a very confused tone.

“It was their fault, they tried to take me to their scary looking ship. How long was I asleep?”

Loki looked at you, clearly amused. “Two days. You are either very brave or very stupid. They would have killed you if I didn’t interfere. But we’ll find out soon what you are”, he said lazily.

“What- what do you mean by that?”, you asked, not sure if you actually want to know the answer.

But when you think about it, there surely must be a reason as to why he brought you here. He does not seem the type to rescue helpless girls and treat them in his own bedroom. And then it hit you. Oh crap, you thought. He would not-

Then he chuckled as if he read your mind. “Oh, I definitely would, as you figured yourself. But don’t worry, you should take care of yourself first”, he said, glancing down at your bloodied hands and body. “It’s still early and there are things I need to take care of and in the meantime, you will bathe and eat. I’ll have a maid bring you something. Is there anything else you desire?”, he asked calmly as if he did not just state that he’ll take you when he returns.

“Well?”, now he asked a little bit irritated. 

“Can I have some clothes as well? Mines are covered in blood…”, you asked uncertainly.

He chuckled again. “You shall not need them most of the time but if it makes you better, you can take something from the wardrobe over there”, he gestured at the huge closet. “I’ll see you later, pet”, he smirked at the last part.

He turned to leave and suddenly you blurted “Why?”, damn your mouth.

Loki looked back at you with one eyebrow raised. “Why what?”

Right, you didn’t exactly ask the proper question. Well since you already shot it, why not finish?

“Um… Why, uh, why did you take me?”, you asked, lowering your gaze from his intense one.

“Would you rather I left you with those beasts?”, he said, obviously confused with your question.

“That’s- No, I- “, but before you could finish, he cut you off.

“Then don’t question me anymore. We will speak when I return. Or not, if that is how you prefer it”, his voice went from menacing to alluring in no time and it made you wonder how can he do it so easily.

He, then, stood up and walked outside of the room, leaving you alone with your thoughts.  
Well, thinking can wait, for now you needed a bath, you smell like garbage.

When you entered the bathroom, you were amazed. It was so beautiful and it looked kind of romantic. There were various shampoos and hair products, perfumes and creams that looked really expensive. Well since he did kidnap you, he wouldn’t mind if you used some of his nice products.  
You drew a hot bath and poured some nice smelling liquids into the water and you then slid into in, enjoying the feeling. 

It was some time later that you decided it was enough. You stood up and covered yourself with a green towel. Seems Loki really loves green. When you went back to his room it was still empty and you were relieved. You dreaded what was to come and there was nothing that could help you relax.  
You took one light green flowy dress from Loki’s wardrobe and put it on before you moved the huge curtain blocking the light.

It was a nice day but the city below was laying in ruins. There were some people at least and a few Chitauri cleaning up the mess they made. Those few people who were outside stayed as far away as possible from them. And they should, Chitauri are too violent and disgusting.

Suddenly you heard a knock on the doors and you slightly jumped. Loki would not knock on his own door, so who could it be? Well you’re not going to find out by standing there.

“Come in”, you said slowly. If it was a Chitauri the doors would already be broken and you’d most likely be dead. But it wasn’t a Chitauri, it was a maid carrying a delicious looking plate.

“Good day, miss”, she said in a rather too sweet tone. It sounded very much fake. Well, you’re not surprised, who would want to work for Loki?  
“Hi”, you said casually and she just glared at you, failing to hide her bitterness very well. She put it on a table near the couch.

“Do you require anything else, miss?”, the maid asked, her tone remaining the same as before. By now you were annoyed with her. It’s not your fault her life was like this and she could not disrespect you like this.

But you let it go, it’s not worth it and you may not stop if you got into an argument. “No, it’s alright”, you said with a voice equal to hers. “You may leave”, you added as if you were trying to irritate her more.

She just glared at you and left, closing the doors behind her. 

You sat down and ate the food you’ve got. It was really good and for a moment you considered it might be poisoned. No, why would it be poisoned? No one has a reason to murder you and if Loki wanted to, he would have already done so.

You continued your lunch in peace and when you finished you wondered what you should do. The book that Loki read was still at the table and you wondered why not see what he reads. 

It was a thick history book. Since he’s an alien, he most likely doesn’t know much about Earth. Interesting how he actually cares. You opened the book and started the long journey of how everything led to this exact day.

It was almost noon when he came back. He looked exhausted and he barely glanced at you while taking of his armor.

“Are you alright?”, you suddenly asked and he looked up to you. You probably shouldn’t even talk to him but you’re curious.

He raised his eyebrow. “Why would I not be?”, he replied.

Is he for real? “Well, if I may, you look like you were hit by a train”.

He laughed and made his way towards you. “I see your strength has returned. Good. You will need it”.

That, is definitely not what you wanted to hear.

“Contrarily, you look exhausted and maybe you need some sleep, hm?”, you tried, smiling innocent, making him laugh once more. Damn him.

“Oh, do not worry yourself I am perfectly fine”, he smiled menacingly and sat down on the couch. “How was your day?”, he added.

Perfect, it’s not as if you were locked for hours.

“Fine. Minus being in a cage and the only person I talked to acting like a classic bitch”, you said bitterly. “How about your day, your majesty?”.

“The maid? Don’t worry, I’ll have her discarded for her behavior”, he said casually as if talking about he’ll have for dinner.

“Discarded?! No, you should not hurt her, she didn’t do anything serious and- “, but he cut you off. Again.

“Yes, I should. Midgardians need to learn their new places and I intend to help them at it”, he says, irritated by your softness. “As for my day, it’s been horrible. I knew you humans were oafs but not to this extent. But it’s about to get better”, Loki tells you as he gestures to you with his hand. “Come here”, he ordered and you knew time for games was over. 

Walk to him was longer than one metered walk should be and when you finally reached him, he eyed you as a predator would its prey. 

“Kneel”.

There was no more playfulness in his tone and you obeyed him.

He placed one hand in your hair and with the other he magically removed the other parts of his armor. He was now bare. “You will take me in your mouth and take everything I give you. Do you understand?”, he asked, his cold gaze freezing your insides.

“I, uh… I’ve never”, you didn’t know how to tell him that you’ve never done a blowjob before.

His gaze melted a bit at that and his grip on your hair loosened. “Are you a virgin?”, he asked, clearly amused.  
“Yeah…”, you nodded.

He smiled at you. “It’s alright I’ll guide you. Here”, he moved your head slightly towards his size. It was enormous and you were afraid that you couldn’t take him. You were scared to death and you did not want to displease him in any way. 

“Open up. Explore me. And do hurry up before I lose my patience and force you”.

You came closer to him and took the tip of his cock into your mouth. He moaned approvingly and you took it as a sign to continue. You placed one hand on his tights and caressed his balls with the other one. Reading too many fanfics comes in handy, you thought.

You lowered you head a bit and tried using your tongue. He became impatient it seems and pushed himself deeper into your throat. You almost gagged but his gentle hold of your hair helped you relax. “Breathe through your nose. Slowly. You can take it. There you go”, he says as you began sliding at your own pace. “Good girl”, he praised.

You felt more confident now so you picked up the pace and his moans were beautiful, you had to admit. If he was not your potential murderer you would enjoy it as well. 

He pushed you all the way down and you moaned, trying to stay relaxed. It sent a pleasurable vibration through his size and not long after he came inside your mouth. He pushed his hips into you, riding out his orgasm. 

“You will swallow all of it”, he said and again you obeyed. His come was salty and it was not as disgusting as you thought it’d be.

“You did good pet. What is your name?”, he asked. So, he doesn’t mind getting blowjobs from people he doesn’t even know the names of? Why are you even surprised? 

“Merr”, you tell him and he tastes it on his tongue. You had to admit it sounded beautiful when he says it. 

“Well then, Merr, I would advise you to strip and lay on the bed”.

Right… You hoped he’d forget about that part.

You stood up and turned your back to him. You slowly pushed down your dress and when it came off your shivered. Then you felt his strong arms coming around you, taking your breasts from behind.

“It will be alright, love”, he whispered in your ear and started kissing your neck. He turned you to him and you tried to lower your gaze but he took your chin with his hand and made you look up to him.

And then he kissed you. Oh. You were surprised, the kiss was rough and he took the air from your lungs, making you yearn for more. When he pulled away you were gasping and he chuckled at your expression.

“Was this your first kiss as well?”, he asked.

“No, it was just uh… different”, you said.

He was clearly amused. “Since this is your first time, I will be gentle with you. At the beginning at least”, he smirked, which did not make you feel any better about this.

But you couldn’t deny that he was insanely beautiful and he seems to be in a good mood, so it might not be as dreadful as you thought it’d be.

He pushed you on the bed and you yelped in surprise. And then he climbed on top of you and you breathed heavily as he began sucking on your hardened nipples. It was such a different feeling, not quite unpleasant but you were still incredibly shy about this.

Loki suddenly stopped and looked at you. “It’s alright, relax. I won’t hurt you. Yet”. Like that would help your nerves settle. He then lowered his mouth down your body, his hands where everywhere and it tickled. You tried to move but his grip on you was far too strong.

You felt him laugh against the skin of your tights at your innocent attempt and you guessed it might be a good sign. The more amused he is, the more likely you are to get through this unharmed. 

And then you felt his fingers push against your womanhood and you shivered, unable to move much. He circled your clit, trying to prepare you and the pleasure that followed his movements was undeniable. You arched your hips, intending to get closer to him but he removed his fingers immediately, making you gasp.

“No, don’t stop!”, you groaned. This was pure evil.

He smiled. He smiled!

“Patience, my pet, you will get what you crave in time”, he said fondly and you really wanted to punch him.

“Please, Loki”, you whispered, looking at him with pleading eyes. “Continue, don’t tease me”.

Loki chuckled again and continued. “I didn’t imagine you being so needy so soon”, he said. “But I will reward you for your honesty. It’s a trait not many possess”. His fingers must be magical or something, because instead of fear the only thing you felt now was need. A need for him.

“Mm, you are so wet darling”, he muttered against your soft skin. “You are ready for me, don’t you think?”, he said looking up at you, waiting for an answer he already knew.

“Oh, yes”, you moaned the words.

He climbed back and kissed you, passionately this time, as he positioned himself at your entrance. He pulled away and stared at your eyes with his glowing emerald ones. “This is going to hurt, pet”, he said. “But it will not last, I will make sure of it. Are you ready?”, he asked again.

You nodded, being unable to talk after the long kiss and he began kissing your neck once again as he started pushing inside you.

Stars, the pain was overwhelming and you are sure that you could feel blood but as soon as he began thrusting it mixed with pleasure, making you both moan. You wrapped your one arm around him and buried the other in his hair, giving him better access to your chest.

His thrusts were agonizingly slow and you moaned his name, yearning for more. He got your request and paced up a bit, making you clench around him, raising your hips to meet his. Soon, the pain was completely gone and you were left with desire in your mind only. He pinched at your breasts, making you yelp out but then he sucked on it, making you moan. How can you feel so many things at once? You were sure you might collapse at any moment but his fingers on your clit made you snap back to reality.

He whispered praising words in your ear, telling you some nice, some vulgar and some painfully arousing things. Soon you felt something build from your center and you moaned loudly, bringing Loki’s lips up to meet your own. “Come now darling, come for me and come with me”, he whispered between the kisses.  
And when you did, you did it with him and both of you moaned against each other with Loki riding out your orgasms. When he was done, he laid next to you, removing pressure from your panting body, allowing you to breathe heavily. 

“You did good, Merr”, he said, breathing heavily himself. “I’m going to have so much fun with you…”, he smirked and you raised your head to look at him, unable to move anything else.

He laughed at your confused expression and you blushed. Can he not be so confusing sometimes? “Well, you did not really think that I’d discard you right after taking you, did you? We’ve barely began, pet”.

You closed your eyes, too tired to keep your eyelids up. “But you didn’t properly answer my question today”, you said. “Why did you take me?”. You aren’t just going to let that go.

“Honestly? You were the only mortal with a mind of her own I’ve met since I conquered this pathetic planet and I would not pass an opportunity to have someone real in my presence”, he paused thinking it over for a moment. “But don’t mistaken my kindness today for I am naturally almost as cruel as they say”.  
You turned around and nuzzled in his neck, kissing him gently. “I don’t think you’re truly cruel, you just like to mess with people”, you said, half asleep.  
He laughed genuinely. “You might be right about that. Well, we will find out soon enough anyway”, he said and kissed your forehead. “Now rest, little mortal, soon you’ll need it more than you’d be able to get”.

And then he himself drifted off, and instead of the monsters from the past, he dreamt about all the fun he’s about to have very, very soon. 

Loki might be cruel and cold, but that was not all he was and you will try to understand and accept all sides of him, no matter how dark and twisted they may be.


End file.
